L'infinie valse du Nikkan
by Katsuyko
Summary: Depuis 1948, Japon et Corée ne forment qu'un seul pays : Nikkan, submergé par les mafias : celle du Dragon Ecarlate sévit depuis plus de 60 ans dans la cité de Kouka. Il Hiryuu, actuel parrain du Dragon Ecarlate, consacre l'un de ses hommes de main à la surveillance de sa jeune fille. Et le code d'honneur est très clair dans la mafia : plutôt mourir que de faillir à sa tâche.


Salut à tous!

Je me relance dans une histoire tentaculaire qui part d'une idée sortie de je ne sais quel synapse mal défraichi de mon crâne: le monde d'Akatsuki no Yona dans un monde mafieux. Une gentille petite trilogie, hein, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle!

Comme je ne maîtrise pas le sujet à l'origine (je tente de me documenter de mon côté, mais je laisse la place libre aussi à pas mal de délire), n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si certaines choses vous paraissent totalement hors propos, idiotes... ou géniales (sait-on jamais).

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **L'infinie valse du Nikkan**

 _ **Partie 1 : Les délicates odes de l'adolescence**_

1.1

Bien des histoires débutent par le récit d'un jour extraordinaire, par une naissance, une rencontre décisive, une bataille marquante ou la révélation d'un grand dessein. Bien des histoires font l'impasse de ces moments ridicules, que tout un chacun expérimente quotidiennement, ces moments d'ennuis, de routines, du jour creux à l'instant de méditation sur une cuvette.

Aujourd'hui n'est pourtant qu'un jour banal. Courir dans tous les sens, « Big Jack » d'ACDC en fond, une tartine dans la bouche. Enfiler un pantalon d'uniforme, se prendre les pieds dedans et s'effondrer dans un flot de juron sur le plancher : ce n'est qu'un lundi matin des plus banales pour Hak. Ses mèches sombres lui recouvrent les yeux, tandis qu'il maugrée, sa tartine renversée sur son nez. Elle n'aurait bien sûr pas pu tomber dans l'autre sens : car le jeune homme, de tout évidence, doit avoir quelque chose à payer, en lien avec son comportement quotidien. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un karma aussi pourri, même pour un lundi matin.

-Hoy ! Bordel, Hime, pas besoin de violer la sonnette !

Le fait est qu'avant que la radio ne passe à « Mama, I'm coming Home » d'Ozzy Osbourne, Hak aurait eu bien de la peine à distinguer les cris désespérés de la sonnette entre les « Big Jack ! » et la guitare saturée. Loin de perdre du temps à méditer sur les restants de confitures qui trônent sur son visage, le jeune homme se lève d'un bond en grommelant : avaler le restant de sa tartine d'un coup et se hâter de remonter sa braguette, et le voici la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Et son univers continue de se rebeller contre lui : après s'être pris une légère décharge d'électricité statique, le voici accueilli par un hurlement sur-aigu, digne des plus hystériques des chauves-souris.

-Bon sang ! Ne te présente pas dans une telle tenue devant la fille du boss !

Évidemment, il n'y a que Kan Tae-Jun pour pousser des braillées pareilles. Histoire de faire montre de sa bonne foi, Hak examine sa tenue un instant, épaules haussées, sans trop comprendre en quoi cette dernière peut motiver de tels cris. Après tout...

-… je porte un pantalon cette fois.

Ricaner pour conserver sa contenance face à l'aura meurtrière qui émane de Tae-Jun. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme est au bord de l'explosion aux côtés de la fille du boss – sans arrières pensées. Hak sait pertinemment que Tae-Jun irait décrocher la lune si cela pouvait lui permettre de perdre quelques années et d'ainsi retourner au lycée à sa place.

Mais le fait est que c'est à lui, Son Hak, de se rendre au lycée chaque jour en bonne compagnie. Or, si la crédibilité du ténébreux est déjà discutable – être encore au lycée à 19 ans sous-entend pas mal de redoublage –, il est impossible pour Tae-Jun d'enfiler à nouveau l'uniforme de lycéen, du haut de ses 23 ans.

Mais l'objet de leur querelle apparaît enfin dans le champ de vision de Hak : petite poupée de porcelaine à la longue chevelure flamboyante, dans sa petite tenue de lycéenne. Elle observe la scène un peu en retrait, cachée par la grande taille de Tae-Jun. Si son regard aux reflets d'améthyste transpire l'amusement, souligné par un sourire franc, la belle teinte rouge de ses joues n'échappe pas à Hak qui s'approche d'elle, ignorant royalement le regard assassin de Tae-Jun.

-N'en profite pas pour mater, la salue-t-il.

Dans un froncement de sourcil, toute trace de sourire disparaît du visage de la poupée.

-Alors va t'habiller.

-Peur de finir aveugler par une vue aussi magnifique ?

L'adolescente laisse durer quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquels Hak ricane, fier de lui, le visage à hauteur du sien, tandis que Tae-Jun tremble à la manière d'une cocotte minute sous haute pression.

-Finalement non, conclue la jeune femme en se détournant de Hak, son rougissement s'estompant. Tu peux venir comme ça, je suis sûre que le lycée te fera un très bon accueil.

Sourire et fierté disparaissent en même temps. Passant une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène, Hak ne pipe mot, et se contente de se saisir du haut de sa tenue de lycéen. Ne prenant pas la peine d'éteindre la radio, claquant la porte derrière lui, le voilà qui part en compagnie de sa protégée, silencieusement, laissant derrière lui un Tae-Jun un peu désemparé par ce brusque changement de ton.

-Tu es vexé, Hak ?

Ces quelques mots ramènent le sus-nommé à la réalité : tout au long de la route, Hak n'avait fourni pour toutes paroles qu'une suite de monosyllabes incertaines, lui permettant de demeurer dans ses pensées. Son regard surpris, dirigé vers la jeune femme, se meut bien vite en un air de nonchalance.

-Tu m'as invité à me rendre à poil au lycée, sans doute dans le but que je finisse renvoyé et donc d'être débarrassée de moi. Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi je devrais être vexé, Hime.

La jeune femme pousse un soupir. Hak continue d'avancer, le regard haut, avant de bien vite se retourner, réalisant que la rouquine vient de cesser tout mouvement.

Elle a ce sourire en coin sur le visage, et le sourcil gauche froncé, ce genre d'expression qui laisse toujours entendre à Hak qu'il s'est suffisamment enfoncé dans les enfantillages.

-De toute manière, avant même que les surveillants ne te remarquent, tu te serais fait mettre en pièces par un troupeau de groupies.

-Et ça, c'est censé me rassurer ? Rétorque-t-il, un sourire néanmoins amusé, s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-Oh, ça ne te déplairait pas ! Ironise-t-elle en gigotant des mains, les yeux levés au ciel.

-Dépend de laquelle me met en pièce, murmure-t-il, courbé, le visage au niveau du sien, la faisant sursauter. Et d'ajouter, contre son oreille : Hein, Yona-Chan ?

Passée l'étrange tension que produit très souvent le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle, Yona sursaute en entendant son prénom et plaque sa main sur la bouche de Hak. Elle est rouge de honte, et son teint à lui tend à l'imiter. Mais bien vite, le rire prend le dessus sur la gêne Hak se met à pouffer contre la peau de Yona. Sa propre main lui apparaît comme une énorme paluche, ridiculement gigantesque, alors qu'il s'en sert pour retirer la délicate menotte de la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois m'empêcher de vivre librement, si tu n'es pas capable de faire ton travail correctement.

Il faut toujours qu'il soit là, « ce genre d'expression » qui le fait toujours craquer, pour (parfois) le meilleur, mais surtout le pire ! Tandis qu'ils reprennent la route du lycée, le silence reprend ses droits : que dire, alors que l'on vient de prouver sa faiblesse à l'autre ? Car, bien évidemment, Yona ne devrait pas réagir aux taquineries de son camarade – cela n'a aucun sens dans le plan de vie qu'elle fomente depuis longtemps. Et Hak ne devrait pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions, et menacer de ruiner son travail de garde du corps : divulguer le prénom de Yona en public fait parti de ces choses qui pourrait lui coûter le petit doigt. Voir bien pire, si l'on en venait à faire du mal à la jeune fille.

La famille du Dragon Ecarlate est l'une de ces institutions tentaculaires, qui recouvrent tout l'occident du pays de Nikkan. Pieuvre méticuleuse, elle sévit sous bien des milieux et ne cesse d'attirer à elle des richesses plus ou moins blanchies. Malgré son imbrication dans certaines structures très officielles, à commencer par les journaux et la télévision, il ne faut pas s'y tromper : le Dragon Ecarlate est une mafia, et même LA mafia du Nikkan continental.

Depuis la fusion officielle de la Corée et du Japon en 1948, le clan Hiryuu n'a eu de cesse de s'étendre à travers la cité de Kouka, au même rythme que cette dernière s'étendait sur les campagnes alentours. Bien vite Kouka devint une grande mégalopole, dévoreuse de champs et de forêts, tandis les Hiryuu devinrent plus influents – et se découvrirent bien des ennemis.

Dans un bâillement, Hak s'étire, en traversant le portail du lycée. L'histoire de la famille du Dragon Ecarlate, il la connaît bien mieux que le cours de Chinois ancien qu'il était censé apprendre pour dans 20 minutes. Ceci dit, connaître l'histoire de cette mafia était obligatoire s'il espérait pouvoir être accepté en son sein, tandis que le Chinois ancien ne fera jamais de lui un ancien Chinois. C'est ce genre de logique qui donne à n'importe qui dans le lycée, un sentiment d'incompréhension vis-à-vis de Hak : soit il s'agit d'un sage génie, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il deviendra, soit le pauvre garçon est juste totalement idiot.

Bien entendu, personne ne sait qu'en réalité, Hak est un enfant de la mafia du Dragon Ecarlate, et que pour lui, le lycée est, plutôt qu'un objectif professionnel, son lieu de travail. Réussir ses examens, obtenir des mentions, retenir de l'information pertinente : tout ceci n'est que fioriture. Le plus important, c'est de surveiller Yona, la fille du parrain Il Hiryuu. L'actuel dirigeant de l'Empire mafieux du Dragon Ecarlate. La surveiller, et s'assurer que personne ne lui fasse du mal, ou même ne se doute de sa véritable identité. Car, dans la crainte de la moindre vendetta, Hiryuu père a fait inscrire sa fille sous pseudonyme. Or, Orihime Hoshi se devait tant de devenir une réalité dans la bouche du jeune homme, que désormais les « Hime » fusent de cette dernière sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

-Ah, Hak, attends !

Machinalement, Hak s'était dirigé vers la porte de la classe 2-02, sans prendre le temps de saluer Yona d'un « On se voit à midi, Orihime-san. ». La période-même des cours correspond au seul moment où le jeune garde du corps redevient un adolescent normal : car les heures de cours font l'objet d'une surveillance scolaire suffisamment élevés pour prévenir la moindre attaque. Aussi, Hak n'est pas en même année que Yona. A 19 ans, il aurait fallu trop de redoublage à Hak pour pouvoir être dans la même classe qu'une adolescente de 16 ans.

-Hm ?

Les mains de Yona, ou plutôt Orihime, se tortillent en tout sens, ses jambes se croisent et se décroisent anarchiquement et son regard semble épaté par la qualité du plancher.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé… à Tsukiyama-Sempai ?

Hak cligne deux fois des yeux, le visage inexpressif.

-Ah ! Soo-Won ? Ouais, je mange avec à midi. Du coup, tu rappliques, et je te présente.

Ces quelques mots étaient simples et ne payaient pas de mine. De simples petits éclats de lumières, rien de bien dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais surtout de véritables étincelles dans la poudrière des sentiments de la jeune femme.

Yona explose à la face de Hak, tout simplement. Sa voix s'envole dans les aigus de l'affolement (« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement ! ») et s'effondre dans les basses de la colère (« Si tu m'avais prévenue hier, j'aurais pu mieux me maquiller ! ») tour à tour, opérant chaque changement en une fraction de secondes. Submergé par la vague de l'hystérie, Hak parvient néanmoins à la ramener à l'ordre en lui rappelant, alors qu'elle s'indigne de ne pas avoir pu cuisiner de bentô pour Soo-Won, qu'un tel acte aurait été fort peu discret.

La cathartique envolée lyrique passée, Yona s'en va suivre le chemin de sa classe, sourire aux lèvres, apaisée. Sans doute loue-t-elle une fois de plus le point d'honneur que Hak met à vouloir lui donner toutes ses chances avec Takahata Soo-Won, en ne la laissant pas précipiter les choses avec lui – et ainsi tout gâcher. La vérité, qui trône dans les pensées de Hak, est pourtant tout autre. Car plus Yona mettra de temps à se déclarer à Soo-Won, et mieux Hak se portera. La manière dont elle voue sa vie à cet adolescent maladif, pâle de carence et maniéré dans sa fragilité, l'éclat de son regard quand son adorable langue laisse échapper ce « sempai » auquel le garde du corps, dans la logique des choses n'a jamais eu droit... Ne nous voilons pas la face, cela va parfois jusqu'à l'agacer, lui qui n'a aucun droit, particulièrement sur elle.

Hormis peut-être celui de justifier chacun de ses actes par « C'est pour son bien. ».

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me MP ou me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis dessus! :)


End file.
